


Геката

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Он встретил беспризорного демона-подростка в странный период ее жизни и решил помочь.
Series: Works 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Геката

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №3 ориджинал

С этим тощим запуганным существом я познакомился, когда она пыталась меня обокрасть. Бледная, с красными глазищами, закругленными рогами и костяными отростками на руках и лбу, она выбивалась из моей хватки, намереваясь сбежать, брыкалась, царапалась. Стоило признать, что сил в ней было очень много, поэтому удерживать ее долго я не смог бы. Пришлось применить усыпляющее заклинание, но и оно сработало не сразу: камушки, висевшие на рогах, поглотили его.

Когда девчонка притихла, я поудобнее перехватил ее и понес в сторону дома. Конечно, стоило сдать ее полиции, но я прекрасно понимал, что дальше ее не ждет ничего хорошего. Демоны не редкость, но они умели за себя постоять, поэтому с ними приходилось считаться. А дети и подростки их племени были большой редкостью, так как росли и воспитывались на закрытых территориях. И такую политику можно было понять, ведь в древние времена их за внешность, способности и, чего греха таить, некоторые потребности старались уничтожить. Сейчас все было иначе, но дети все так же не показывались до своего совершеннолетия.

Я донес девчонку до дома. Уложить на диван ее было сложно из-за рогов, а я совершенно не представлял, как это лучше сделать, чтобы у нее потом не болела шея. Пришлось подложить еще одну подушку. Действие заклинания должно было скоро закончиться, а за то время я приготовил поесть на двоих. Когда вернулся в комнату с подносом, обнаружил, что девчонка уже проснулась. Она пряталась за спинкой дивана и пристально разглядывала меня, слегка высунувшись наружу.

– Сядь и поешь, – велел я, расставляя все на столе перед диваном и опустился в кресло напротив.

Девчонка с места не сдвинулась, продолжая меня внимательно разглядывать, но украдкой посматривала на тарелку с едой. Я же невозмутимо приступил к трапезе. Аппетитный аромат мяса и приятные запахи пряностей наполняли комнату. Девчонка, не выдержав, вышла из-за дивана, села и понюхала еду. Я продолжал молча есть и наблюдать за ней, но когда она пальцами подцепила один из кусочков, спросил: 

– Ты не умеешь пользоваться вилкой?

Девчонка сжалась и с ужасом посмотрела на меня.

– Нет, – ответила она, покачав головой, от чего камушки заколыхались в разные стороны.

Я слегка нахмурился. Несложно было догадаться, что девчонка беспризорник, но незнание таких элементарных вещей заставляло задуматься.

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил я, решив начать с малого, чтобы не спугнуть.

– Семнадцать, – неуверенно ответила она, продолжая держать в руках кусочек мяса.

– Ешь, – велел я, решив, что на этот раз пускай руками, а дальше видно будет. Девчонка подчинилась, а я продолжил задавать вопросы. – Как тебя зовут и где твои родители?

Она вновь настороженно на меня посмотрела, затем взяла еще один кусочек и ответила:

– Геката. Я сама по себе.

– Геката, – повторил я. – Интересное имя, необычное. Богиня лунного света, магии и колдовства. Сильное, но покрытое мраком. Ты сама его себе придумала?

Девчонка помотала головой.

– Мать умерла после родов, но перед смертью успела дать.

Я чувствовал, что здесь что-то не сходилось, но я мало что знал о демонах, поэтому сложно было судить.

– Это тебе отец рассказал? – осторожно спросил я.

Между рогов Гекаты вспыхнул огонь, сама она нахмурилась, а затем вскочила с места с тарелкой в руках и выпрыгнула в ближайшее окно под звон разбившегося стекла. Я метнулся за ней, но только выглянул наружу, решив не преследовать.

Стекло быстро восстановилось заклинанием. На одном из осколков я обнаружил капли крови, которые решил сохранить на всякий случай.

На следующий день я поздно возвращался после работы и у дома понял, что здесь что-то не так. Вроде все было в порядке, но кое-какие детали вызывали подозрения, чувство беспокойства.

Внутри было тихо. Я зажег свет и огляделся по сторонам.

– Как ты пробралась в дом? – громко спросил я.

– Подсмотрела, как она открывается... я очнулась тогда раньше, ну и... – послышался голос у окна.

Я посмотрел на Гекату, которая показалась из-за шторы, и сдержал смешок.

– Хотела меня обокрасть или вернуть тарелку? – спросил я, опускаясь в кресло. Геката промолчала. Тарелки у нее не было. – Что ж, ясно. Где ты живешь? – опять тишина, только взгляд бегал. Догадывалась, что, если дернется или попытается что-то сделать, я смогу оглушить ее. – Чего ты хочешь?

Геката молча подошла ко мне. Может, если бы не усталость, я бы почувствовал неладное еще раньше. Но мне просто становилось хорошо и приятно. Девчонка двигалась плавно, камушки на ее рогах отбрасывали причудливые цветные пятна.

Очнулся только тогда, когда Геката опустила руки на мои плечи и приблизилась к лицу.

– Стой, – прохрипел я. – Ты суккуб? Так не пойдет, девочка.

Геката смутилась, а наваждение спало. Она отстранилась и обняла себя руками, удивленно глядя на меня.

– Обычно никто не может сопротивляться, – произнесла она.

– Обычно, – повторил я и указал на диван. – Садись, – и добавил, когда она замялась. – Давай, живо.

Геката неохотно подчинилась. Немного настораживала ее послушность. Возможно, она что-то задумала. Но к суккубьим чарам я уж точно буду готов. Главное, чтобы дом мне не решила спалить, а то от адского демонического пламени крайне тяжело избавляться. Я смотрел на нее некоторое время, пытаясь понять, как лучше поступить дальше.

– Расскажи о себе. Где ты живешь, как добываешь пропитание и все необходимое? – наконец сказал я.

Геката хотела вскочить и убежать, но я ей не позволил.

– Если ты продолжишь, я не стану тебе помогать и вызову полицию, – хмуро сказал я.

Геката недоверчиво посмотрела на меня. И может мне показалось, но она словно что-то тихо шепотом проговорила. Я выдохнул и призвал с кухни сегодняшний обед.

– Ешь и рассказывай, – мой тон стал строже.

Девчонка неохотно начала. Стоило заметить, что говорила она более или менее хорошо, в отличие от ее манер и навыков.

Геката рассказала, что ее мать умерла после родов, а отца она никогда не видела. Ее подобрала семья. Они никуда не заявляли, просто воспитывали, обучали, кормили, одевали, но из дома не выпускали, а с младшей она смогла даже подружиться. Но когда у нее начала просыпаться ее собственная магия, которую она не могла контролировать, все изменилось. Ее заперли в подвале и не давали подниматься наверх, за непослушание били и оставляли без еды.

Мне было тяжело это слушать, но Геката продолжала рассказывать и об издевательствах, и о том, как на ней тренировали свои способности дети семейства. И говорила она это с ненормальным спокойствием, словно это ее совершенно не трогало. Вот только взгляд был злым, а между рогов вновь вспыхнуло пламя.

– И где они сейчас? – осторожно спросил я.

– Я сбежала, когда дом случайно загорелся, – так же спокойно ответила она, а огонь погас. – Это был какой-то выходной день или праздник, там еще гости были, – пожала плечами.

После побега прошло уже несколько лет. С тех пор она была одна. Как я и предполагал, подворовывала, жила в старом заброшенном доме. А в этом городе появилась, чтобы найти отца, используя заклинание темной магии, принеся в жертву немного своей крови. Я надеялся, что действительно своей, а не какого-нибудь бедолаги.

– Почему ты хочешь найти своего отца? – все так же осторожно спросил я, помня, что в прошлый раз на подобном вопросе она сбежала.

Геката отодвинула от себя пустую тарелку и вытерла пальцы о подлокотник дивана.

– Я хочу его убить, – сказала она и прищурилась. – А мы играем в игру: вы меня кормите за мои ответы?

Девчонка явно раскрепостилась, вела себя куда увереннее, не казалась больше загнанным зверьком.

– Можно сказать и так, – я кивнул, а на столе появилась миска с конфетами. – Почему ты хочешь убить его?

Геката нахмурилась и пристально уставилась на меня, из-за чего мне стало неуютно. Как бы сейчас мой дом внезапно не загорелся.

– Он убил мою мать, из-за него я пережила все это! – ее голос становился громче, а между рогов вновь вспыхнул огонь. – Он обманул ее! Его обман стоил ей жизни. Я жила одна! И те люди! Они предали меня и издевались надо мной! А потом я сбежала! А им так и надо! Они заслужили это! И он заслуживает! – она вскочила на ноги.

Вот теперь та скрытая злость прорвалась наружу. Гекату волновало не то, как она прожила свое детство, а тот, из-за кого это случилось.

Я не стал удивляться, когда она вновь покинула мой дом через окно, перед этим схватив миску с конфетами. Хоть ситуация и была далека от анекдота, но так не вовремя подумалось, что стоит в оконный проем поставить дверь.

***

– Ты хоть диван после этого продезинфицировал? – с усмешкой спросил Денис, за что получил тычок в бок от Анны. – Да что? Мало ли какие паразиты на ней, да еще и демоненок: от них все что угодно можно ожидать. Знал я одну такую. Ух, баба породистая была, все соки из меня выпила, чертовка, – и рассмеялся, явно довольный своим описанием.

– Причем тут твои сомнительные похождения и бедная девочка? – спросила Анна. – Она столько всего пережила, ей обязательно нужно помочь.

Пока они спорили, я огляделся по сторонам, решив не вмешиваться. С Денисом и Анной я встретился в баре и рассказал им о Гекате. Догадывался, что она еще вернется. Был у меня вариант, что с ней делать, но хотелось посоветоваться с друзьями.

– Саша, а ты что думаешь? – Анна смотрела на меня, Денис потирал плечо: похоже, ему снова прилетело.

– Думаю, что ее нужно познакомить с Максом, – ответил я.

Денис закатил глаза, Анна же согласно закивала.

– Он не возьмет ее. Вы же его знаете: репутация, циферки, статистика и прочая чушь – вот, что для него важно. А у вас девчонка, которая мало того, что не умеет вилкой пользоваться, так еще и демон, – Денис покачал головой. – И вообще, чего вы так беспокоитесь о ней? Ты-то понятно, многоходовочку решил устроить, я тебя сразу раскусил, – махнул на меня рукой и посмотрел на Анну. – А ты? Своих проблем не хватает?

Анна нахмурилась.

– В тебе нет ни капли сострадания, – сказала она.

– За то в тебе их столько, что утопиться можно, – фыркнул Денис, но спорить дальше не стал.

Я прекрасно понимал, что будет трудно, но так же знал, что, если все получится, выгоду получит, как сама Геката, так и я, а тем более в выигрыше останется Макс. Главное, чтобы согласился. И я не собирался бросать все из-за возможных проблем.

– Да и с таким взрывным характером Макс ее точно не возьмет, – продолжил Денис. – К тому же, возможно, есть кто-то, кто капает ей на мозг, ведь история с именем и той семьей звучит сомнительно. Так что не удивлюсь, если с ее родителями все в порядке, они просто от нее отказались.

– Она демон, – напомнила Анна. – У них так не принято.

– Откуда мы знаем, что и как у них принято? – фыркнул Денис. – Это демоны. Ходят, улыбаются, а сами душу мечтают заграбастать.

– И этот человек еще рассказывал о своих похождениях с демоницами, – Анна с улыбкой посмотрела на меня.

Я улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ну вас, – Денис махнул рукой и отправился к барной стойке.

Анна покачала головой.

– Обратись к демонологу, – посоветовала она мне и хмыкнула. – Хотя уверена, ты и так собирался это сделать. Мария, да?

Вечером я надеялся, что Геката вновь появится, но вместо этого в траве у крыльца нашел чистую тарелку и пустую миску. Уже неплохо.

На следующий день я назначил встречу демонологу.

– Здравствуй, Мария, – поприветствовал я женщину, когда она вошла в кафе и села за столик напротив меня. – Давно не виделись.

– Здравствуй, Саша, – она сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ.

– Я заказал тебе обед, какой ты любишь, – сказал я, но она покачала головой.

– Не стоит. Перейдем сразу к делу, – она поправила очки и положила на стол толстенную книгу. – Это база. Освоив ее, ты немного начнешь разбираться.

Я дотронулся до книги, открыл ее, а затем закрыл.

– Покороче нет? Выжимки? Или электронной версии? – спросил я, понимая, что у меня нет времени изучать все это.

Мария поджала губы.

– Нет, – строго ответила она. – И это и есть «выжимка». Я училась...

– Да, прости, – я поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь, не желая спорить с Марией. – Давай тогда поговорим. А потом я все внимательно прочитаю.

Мария вновь поджала губы и кивнула, а я приступил к рассказу о Гекате.

– Любопытно. Позже я хотела бы с ней познакомиться, – заключила женщина, когда я закончил. – Демоны берегут свое потомство, но в первую очередь от других демонов. Распространены истории, когда демонят, которые остались без родителей, пожирают. Имя дает защиту. Неудивительно, что Геката, что-то помнит, ведь родовая магия может дать самый разный результат. В данном случае еще и долг жизни: не будь имени – девочку бы точно поглотили.

– Но что не так с отцом? Если демоны так берегут свое потомство, разве он мог ее бросить? – спросил я.

Мария пожала плечами.

– Смотря кто он, – ответила она. – Демоны бывают разные от самых безобидных, до исчадий ада. Мы многое не знаем, так что сложно будет слету разобраться.

– Но ты же поможешь? – я улыбнулся и дотронулся до ее руки. Нравилось слушать, как она говорит. – Ты же такая умная...

– Не льсти мне, – отрезала Мария, убирая руку, хотя я видел по ее глазам, что ей приятно. – Я уже помогаю. Когда девчонка вновь к тебе заявится, расскажи ей о своих планах. Не тяни, а то она продолжит бегать и таскать у тебя еду.

– Прикармливаю ее, – я хмыкнул, на что Мария неодобрительно качнула головой и вновь поправила очки. – А что? Она ко мне должна привыкнуть.

– Будь осторожен. Она молода и неопытна. Ее магия нестабильна. Дом она тебе не спалит, конечно. Но обжечь может. Адский огонь – не та вещь, с которой стоит шутить. Да и не забывай, что она суккуб.

Я кивал, прекрасно понимая, что рискую. Но оно явно того стоило, чувствовал это. Да и девчонку было жалко.

***

Геката не попадалась мне на глаза, но я знал, что она приходит. Возле крыльца я специально для нее оставлял что-нибудь вкусненькое, полезное, в том числе одежду и книги. Все это исчезало пока я был на работе, разве что книги без картинок оставались нетронутыми.

Однажды в ответ на мои посылки начали появляться цветные камушки. Они были разной формы и размеров, некоторые частично обработанные или раскрашенные. Это было хорошим шагом в наших странных с Гекатой отношениях. Я собирал все, что она мне оставляла.

Лето перевалило за свою вторую половину, поэтому пора было действовать. В один из дней я взял выходной и остался дожидаться Гекату. Возле моего дома она появилась ближе к вечеру. На ней был один из подаренных свитеров, но его горловина была разорвала, ведь я забыл учесть рога. Геката двигалась быстро, постоянно оглядывалась. Она замерла, когда у крыльца ничего не обнаружила. Я видел, как на ее лице появляется разочарование. Она к груди прижимала камушки и казалось, что готова разрыдаться, но сдерживалась.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – я появился в паре метрах от нее.

В меня тут же полетел огненный шар, от которого я ловко отбился, так как догадывался, что своим внезапным появлением могу испугать Гекату. Девчонка сжалась, со страхом глядя на меня.

– Ничего страшного, – быстро заговорил я, делая пару шагов к ней. – Я не стану тебя ругать за это, я все понимаю. Нам нужно поговорить.

– Я не хочу говорить об отце, – между рогов Гекаты вспыхнул огонь.

– Мы не будем говорить о нем, только о тебе.

Геката некоторое время сомневалась, а затем двинулась в сторону двери, все время на меня оборачиваясь.

– Меня зовут Александр Патера, – представился я, когда сел в кресло, а Геката на диван. – Я преподаватель светлой магии в школе для трудных подростков. Там учатся дети, оставшиеся без родителей, неспособные совладать со своим даром или еще по каким-то причинам нуждающиеся в помощи, – я положил перед Гекатой брошюру. – Я предлагаю тебе поступить туда. Тебя научат пользоваться магией, дадут крышу над головой, будут платить стипендию за хорошую учебу, обеспечат всем необходимым.

Геката не отрываясь смотрела на брошюру и одной рукой трогала кончик рога. Одна нога ее задергалась, губы шевелились. Я не мешал, терпеливо ждал, когда она все обдумает.

– Я… – наконец начала Геката, но вдруг замолчала и подняла на меня взгляд. – Я… я не очень хорошо умею читать и… писать тоже. И я же… ну, – сильнее затеребила кончик рога, посмотрела на отростки на руках.

– Геката, – как можно спокойнее произнес я, – да, в этой школе никогда не было демонов, но ты такой же член общества, и так же нуждаешься в помощи. Да, будет трудно, придется перестраиваться под новый образ жизни, общаться с людьми, учиться контролировать свои порывы. Я обещаю помогать тебе всем, чем смогу. До начала нового учебного года мы успеем подготовить тебя. Я поговорю с директором, все будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Это твой шанс изменить свою жизнь к лучшему.

– Почему ты помогаешь мне? – Геката пристально смотрела на меня.

– Потому что могу, – ответил я, – и мне это ничего не стоит. Грустно, когда дети не по своим причинам не могут достойно жить. Подумай хорошо и соглашайся. Ты ничего не теряешь.

Геката вновь посмотрела на брошюру, а затем положила на стол камушки, которые держала все это время. Она что-то совсем тихо прошептала, а затем сняла с рога одно из своих украшений и протянула мне. Я молча принял его и улыбнулся.

– Я подумаю, – сказала Геката и поднялась на ноги.

– Приходи завтра в это же время, – попросил я.

Она кивнула и быстро отправилась к двери. Я расслабленно выдохнул.

***

– Демон, значит? – Макс стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу, держа руки за спиной.

– Да, – ответил я и поерзал в неудобном кресле.

– А что ты вообще о ней узнал, прежде, чем предложил мне принять ее? – Макс хмуро посмотрел на меня. – Кто она? Где живет? Что действительно стало с ее родителями? А ее огненные вспышки потенциально подвергают опасности всех, кто будет рядом с ней!

– Ты принимал и куда более нестабильных детей, – напомнил я.

– Но она демон, – Макс вернулся к своему столу. – Ты не имел с ними дел и не знаешь, какими проблемными они могут быть.

– Да, я почти не пересекался со взрослыми демонами, – согласился я и поднялся на ноги, подошел ближе. – Но представь, что будет, если все получится, если твоя школа сможет перевоспитать демона. Ни у кого такого не было, – я положил руку Максу на плечо. – Об этом заговорят. О тебе заговорят. Возможно, появится больше дотаций.

– И больше демонов в моей школе, – Макс продолжал хмуриться, но я видел, что зацепил его.

– Ну и что? – я пожал плечами. – Больше популярность, больше денег, больше специалистов и возможностей. Подумай об этом.

Я вернулся к креслу, но садиться не стал.

– Зачем тебе это? – Макс прищурился, а затем усмехнулся. – Ты уже говорил с Марией? Можешь не отвечать даже, – покачал головой. – Ладно, приводи демона, я поговорю с ней, только после этого приму решение. Но знай, если она доставит много хлопот, я ее выгоню, и тебя следом за ней. Ясно?

Что ж, это было предсказуемо.

– Предельно, – коротко ответил я. 

После работы я вернулся домой, ожидая, что Геката уже там. Но ее не было. На следующий день тоже не появилась. Макс напоминал мне о встрече, а я придумывал оправдания, что Гекате нужно время морально приготовиться. Макс только усмехался.

– Демоны сложные, а проблем от них больше, чем пользы, – говорил он, а я видел, что его терпение на исходе.

Пропажа Гекаты вызывала беспокойство. Возможно, с ней что-то случилось.

– Она просто испугалась и передумала, – хмыкнул Денис. – Реально, расслабься. Она же папашу своего искала, скорее всего отправилась дальше, а этот город был просто остановкой, а ты – способом выживать. Она получила от тебя все, что хотела, и свалила.

– Да что ты такое говоришь?! – Анна возмущенно уставилась на Дениса.

Мне в голову приходил такой вариант, но только в начале. Я вертел в руках камушек с рога Гекаты. Это не просто украшение, оно само по себе ценное. И она отдала его мне, хотя могла за него выручить куда больше, чем я ей дал.

Мария молча хмурилась, глядя в окно.

– Ты говорил, что она поранилась, когда первый раз убегала, – наконец, спросила она.

Я быстро подошел к шкафчику и достал небольшое стеклышко, защищенное заклинаниями.

– Этого достаточно? – с надеждой спросил я, протягивая предмет Марии.

– Возможно, – сказала она, так же забирая у меня из рук камушек Гекаты.

На столике появилась зажженная свеча, а Мария начала поисковый ритуал. В итоге камушек Гекаты был заколдован, чтобы мог привести к ней.

– Сосредоточься и перемещайся, – объяснила Мария. – Мы последуем за тобой.

Меня закинуло на окраину города, куда приличные граждане старались не соваться. Рядом был лес, который славился тем, что в нем всегда происходила всякого рода чертовщина. Не удивительно, что Геката предпочла поселиться здесь.

Друзья остались на улице, а я пошел к заброшенному дому, к которому меня вел камушек. Из его окон валил черный густой дым, поэтому пришлось позаботиться о защите. Внутри все полыхало, от жара и дыма слезились глаза. Я сделал несколько шагов внутрь и замер.

Раньше это была гостиная с широкой лестницей наверх, которая сейчас напоминала логово дракона. Стены покрывало нечто, что скорее всего защищало несущие конструкции. В центре комнаты внутри огня на возвышении лежала Геката. Она спала, но как только я сделал еще несколько шагов, резко вскочила, быстро подошла и опустила руки мне на плечи. Ее пальцы обжигали. Я хотел отшатнуться, но не смог, так как ее хватка была сильной. По телу пробежала дрожь, а я невольно вспомнил нашу вторую встречу.

– Геката... – начал, но замолчал, так как она приблизила ко мне свое лицо, внимательно разглядывая.

– Это ты, – заговорила Геката, а голос ее заставлял волоски на теле вставать дыбом.

Ее красные глаза пылали, и я не мог оторвать от них взгляд. Завораживающе, невероятно. Сложно было устоять на месте и не приблизиться сильнее. Я облизал пересохшие губы и заставил себя вспомнить, зачем я здесь, с трудом отстранившись. Плечи болели, одежда дымилась. Возможно, мне уже стоило позвать на помощь.

– Я беспокоился, что с тобой что-то случится, – сказал я вместо этого.

Геката засмеялась, а огонь вокруг разгорелся сильнее. И вдруг она замахнулась и ударила меня тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. Отростки на костяшках распороли мне щеку, во рту почувствовался металлический вкус.

– Совсем с ума сошел! – непривычно эмоционально воскликнула Мария, появившаяся в дверном проеме, и быстро зашептала заклинания.

Геката вздрогнула, резко повернулась в сторону демонолога, а затем потеряла сознание и рухнула на пол.

Мария грозно уставилась на меня.

– Откуда мне было знать? – кое-как проговорил я, так как щека начинала гореть от боли.

– Это не Геката, это кто-то другой в ее теле, – Мария закатила глаза на мою несообразительность и подошла к девчонке.

Огонь вокруг продолжал пылать и без контроля Гекаты начал разрастаться сильнее.

– Ничего себе! – в комнату вбежал Денис, закрывая рот и нос ладонью.

– Хватай ее и уходим отсюда, – велела Мария.

Денис поднял девчонку и понес к выходу. Мы отправились следом. На улице нас ждала Анна. Она быстро оказалась возле меня и начала залечивать мне щеку. Мария в это время осматривала Гекату. Денис стоял рядом и смотрел на разгорающийся дом.

– Как она? – спросил я, подходя ближе, когда Анна закончила. Щека еще болела.

– Пока без сознания, – ответила Мария. – Когда она очнется, решим, что делать дальше.

Геката неожиданно задергалась, покрылась испариной, а тело ее начало нагреваться. Мария отскочила в сторону. Столб пламени, охватившего строение, взметнулся вверх, во все стороны полетели куски дерева и черепица с крыши. Геката сильнее задергалась, а Мария покраснела.

– Некто пытается пробиться через мое заклинание, – проговорила она. – Некто очень и очень сильный, никогда не имела дел с такими демонами.

Все понимали, что, если демон прорвется наружу, ему явно не понравится, что с ним так поступили. Денис накрыл нас защитным куполом, а я направил потоки воды на дом.

И вдруг я почувствовал, как в руке начал нагреваться камушек Гекаты. А ведь это все произошло после того, как она мне его отдала. Не раздумывая, я метнулся к девчонке и, обжигая пальцы о ее рога, смог повесить камушек на место, а затем вернулся к остальным. Несколько секунд ничего не менялось, после чего Геката затихла.

Мария от усталости повалилась вниз, но я успел ее подхватить.

– Демон пропал, – сказала она, цепляясь за меня.

Я осторожно усадил ее на землю, и как бы не хотел остаться с ней, вернулся к Гекате. Она дышала ровно, постепенно остывала, а через пару минут открыла глаза и испуганно уставилась на меня.

– Тише, все хорошо, – сказал я, поднимая руки. – Мы ничего тебе не сделаем. Мы беспокоились о тебе.

Взгляд Гекаты бегал из стороны в сторону.

– Поверь мне, я желаю тебе только добра, – и с этими словами протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться.

Геката посмотрела на мою щеку, затем на свои отростки, на которых еще оставалась моя кровь.

– Это была не я, – быстро заговорила девчонка. – Она иногда говорит со мной, подсказывает, что делать. Она говорила, что ты опасен, что мне нужно избегать тебя… Но я не хотела в это верить. И тогда она… – Геката резко замолчала, посмотрела на дом, потом на меня.

– Кто? – осторожно спросил я.

– Моя мать, – произнесла Геката.

Мне показалось, что я ощутил напряжение Марии, которая понимала куда больше, чем я.

– Это ничего, – сказал я и присел рядом. – Мы справились, она больше не угрожает тебе.

– Она не угрожала мне! – воскликнула Геката, начиная злиться. – Она моя мать! Она дала мне имя! Она спасла меня! Она могла поглотить меня, как всех своих детей, но меня не стала! Она любит меня! Она заботится обо мне!

Я ошарашенно смотрел на Гекату, не зная, как нужно отреагировать на это откровение и в итоге просто обнял ее.

– Да, она любит тебя, она защитит тебя, но сейчас ей нужно отдохнуть. Если она вновь займет твое тело, может пострадать. Ты же не хочешь этого?

Геката покачала головой. Неуверенно она подняла руки и обняла меня в ответ. 

– Максу лучше не знать обо всем этом, – донесся до меня голос Дениса.

***

Я со стороны наблюдал за Гекатой, которая немного неуверенно, постоянно цепляясь за форменную юбку руками, шла в сторону будущих одноклассников. Она иногда оборачивалась ко мне, а я махал ей в ответ и улыбался.

– Ты хорошо ее подготовил, Саша, – сказала Мария, поправляя очки. – Она справится, если…

– Если, – я кивнул. – Узнала что-нибудь?

– Да, – сказала Мария. – Ее мать Нахема – высшая демоница, промышляла кражей душ. Рожала детей от магов, а затем с помощью ритуала, забирала душу и ребенка, и мужчины. Но в последний раз что-то пошло не так, а ее саму отбросило вниз, заперло там настолько глубоко, что самостоятельно она не выберется. Скорее всего она как-то нарушила ритуал или маг попался неподходящий, ведь Геката знает, чем занималась ее мать, и считает, что отец виновен в ее смерти.

– Но иначе бы она сама погибла, – непонимающе произнес я.

– Когда Нахема дала ей имя, как я и говорила, она спасла ее от вероятной смерти, – сказала Мария. – Магия крови, родовая и долг жизни – и все это влияет на суждения Гекаты, а так же дает Нахеме связь с ней. Камни на рогах девочки защищают ее. Откуда они взялись она не знает, говорит, что они просто были.

Я посмотрел на Гекату, которая стояла возле толпы ребят и не решалась подойти. Благодаря Марии камушков на ее рогах прибавилось.

– Остается надеяться, что мамаша не появится в ближайшие пару лет, иначе проблем будет много, – я заметил в толпе Макса, который недавно спрашивал меня о шрамах на щеке, но я отшутился. 

– Еще кое-что, – Мария посмотрела на меня внимательнее обычного. – Ты рассказывал, что девчонка появилась в городе, когда искала своего отца, а потом решила тебя ограбить, возможно, магия привела ее…

– Нет, – я покачал головой, догадываясь, что имеет ввиду Мария. – Нет. Этого быть не может. Ей же нужно было на что-то жить, вот и…

– Я проверила ее кровь, – перебила меня Мария. – Вспоминай, что было восемнадцать лет назад. К слову, светлый маг не подошел бы для Нахемы.

– Гекате лучше ничего об этом не знать.

Она ненавидит своего отца, но доверяет мне. Она боготворит свою мать и знает, что та делала со своими детьми. Демоны.

Я посмотрел на Марию и приобнял ее, наблюдая за тем, как Геката все же решилась и заговорила с какой-то девочкой, неуверенно хватаясь за кончик рога. Мы обязательно во всем разберемся.


End file.
